Destiny of a Prophecy
by AneiTsuki
Summary: Tragic events befall Kagome and she meets up with the YYH group and discover some things about herself as well as others. Fate has some odd plans in store for Kagome as enemies arise from the oddest places. HieiKag
1. The Breaking Ties

Hello, this is my first fanfiction and I hope it turns out well. Please review, flames or praise, it doesn't matter. I am an avid Hiei/Kagome reader and think that there are not enough of them out there. So, if you don't like the pairing, don't read the story.

Author: aneitsuki

Summary: Tragic events befall Kagome and she meets up with the YYH group and discover some things about herself as well as others. Fate has some odd plans in store for Kagome as enemies arise from the oddest places.

Hiei: Don't forget the disclaimer, onna.

Anei: Hey, Hiei, want a rosary?

Hiei: No, Anei.

Anei: Much better.

Kaia:When do I get Kouga!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH and IY, I would own Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and Hieiand Kaia would own Kouga. Do the math...

* * *

-1The Destiny of a Prophecy

Chapter 1: The Breaking Ties of Friendship

Even though she had been there for him whenever he needed her to be, he just couldn't go back on the first promise he made. All he wanted was for her happiness, not for her pain. And her pain was what he was sure that he would get once she figured out his choice. No matter what anyone said, he absolutely could **not **abandon his love. He would sacrifice his life for her at any given moment. Sure, she had betrayed him quite a few times and he had had second thoughts about her loyalty and love for him, but now he was sure, sure that Kikyou was the same as she was 50 years ago before the framed betrayal.

"So when are you going to tell them?" his lover's calm, almost dead-like voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Soon," he answered, gazing down into her flat brown eyes, "soon."

"Why the delay? Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts."

"Never," he hugged his lover close to his chest, "you're mine, Kikyou, I'll love you now and forever." He gently lowered his lips to hers and the chaste kiss started to gain momentum when-

Kagome woke up from her nightmare. That 'incident' had happened almost two weeks ago and she still didn't know what the two meant by what they had to tell everyone. Kagome had stumbled upon Inuyasha and Kikyou talking in the forest near Goshinboku, overhearing them talking, but left before she witnessed anything that would scar her for life. It didn't bug her as much as she thought that it would. She had pretty much come to terms with the fact that Inuyasha could never return her love, so she decided to sit back and let him be happy. If anything, she felt that he had betrayed her trust by not being straight-forward about such things.

"Bad dreams, Imouto?" a voice asked. The normally cold tone had softness throughout it.

"I'm just fine, Onii-san. It must be all the training from Sango-chan."

"If you're sure." The voice seemed doubtful, and had every right to be. Almost everyone in the group could see that she was hurting inside, but they knew better than to interrogate her about the issue. Lately, she had taken to getting her frustration out during training with Sango. Sango was a hard taskmaster, but she had taught Kagome most of what she knew. From there, her onii-san had trained her in swordsmanship. No one else knew but Kaede and that's because Kaede was training her miko powers. Soon, she would reveal to everyone that she was anything but weak. It was her little secret, for now.

Kagome carefully looked around camp, trying not to laugh at what she saw. Shippou and Rin were cuddled up in Kilala's fur, and Jaken was practically hanging over the back of Ah-Un. Even her Onii-san would find the next sight laughable. Miroku was laying with one hand reaching out to Sango's backside and it was practically twitching to get closer, while Sango was rolling around muttering something about 'hentai monks'. Probably the funniest thing is when Miroku's hand actually got to where it was almost touching Sango's but and she rolled over, grabbed Hiraikotsu and whacked him over the head with it. ((A/N: Almost like sleep-walking, but sleep-groping and sleep-perv-bashing!)) Kagome giggled a bit before looking over to Inuyasha's perch, well where Inuyasha _should_ have been perched.

"Onii-san, he's going to see her, isn't he?" she asked softly, but she knew that he heard her.

"Yes, he's off to see that rotting clay pot again. He's wasting his time. With all the betrayals? Inuyasha is a fool."

"Maybe. I'm just glad that I don't like him like that anymore. Onto better topics, would you like to take a walk? I really don't want anyone to wake up." Kagome was very pleased that she could get her onii-san to talk in more than a few words when talking to her. It was a big accomplishment for her.

Kagome heard her brother get up, so she quietly got up and followed him to the well clearing, their usual talking place. It was peaceful at night and she didn't feel scared because she had her daggers concealed and on her at all times.

"So, Imouto, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I just remembered that you mentioned something about an adoption ceremony for us. You know, so that we really can be brother and sister. I was wondering about if you were considering it or not. That's all."

"I have been considering it, yes. It will take place in tomorrow night, on the crescent moon."

"Really? That is so awesome." Kagome ran over and hugged her brother and was surprised when he hugged her back.

"Remember, since you will be my little sister, that makes you heir to all of the Western Lands."

"But, Sesshoumaru, isn't that Inuyasha's birthright?"

"He has not earned it nor would be able to protect it as well as you can. You know that you can easily defeat him."

"Thanks for the compliment, Sesshou. Now, shall we be heading back to camp before Inuyasha or Sango discover that we're gone?" Kagome started walking back to their camp near the village. Sesshoumaru stayed a moment longer, pondering what would become of his Imouto when all the shards were collected. Then he too headed back to watch over the group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(next morning)

Kagome woke up at sunrise, despite her late night walk. Sango woke up at almost the same time, slapping Miroku who stayed asleep the whole time. Seeing that Kagome was awake, she got up and went to get water for breakfast. Kagome followed her example, but started to get breakfast ready. She also noted that Inuyasha was not yet back from his nightly venture, so she didn't wake anyone else up. She had already guessed that Sesshoumaru would be gone patrolling his lands and getting the adoption ceremony ready and all, so she also let his disappearance pass by. Soon, Sango came back to the campsite with the water and they started making breakfast. Soon, everyone woke up because of the smell of food. Shippou woke up before poor Rin, so he woke her up with the illusion of a spider. She screamed at first, but then started to laugh along with Shippou. Then the laughing pair headed to the river to get a drink. Miroku sat up rubbing to new bumps on his head, wondering where they came from, before a lecherous grin formed on his face.

"My dear Sango, you wouldn't happen to know how I got these bumps would you?"

Sango just glared at him and he shut up.

"What's everybody looking so pissed about?" Inuyasha walked into camp with his outer haori askew and tussled hair. He looked over at Kagome, who just ignored him. "What's everybody's problem?"

"So, Inuyasha, did you get some?" Miroku asked, his lecherous grin almost permanently implanted on his face. "Let's see, your hair is messed up along with your clothes and you seem oddly content with yourself. Oh yeah, you got some." ((A/N: OMG! that was so warped of me to write but it sounds so funny and Miroku-like! LOL!))

"Miroku, do you really want to have an heir to pass your legacy down onto." Inuyasha flexed his claws threateningly. Miroku gulped and shut up quickly.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Everyone looked at Inuyasha with expectant, curious eyes, except for Kagome who knew where this was going so she decided to cut in.

"Inuyasha is inviting Kikyou to join the group."

"W-what? You already knew, for how long?" Inuyasha choked out.

"Truthfully, it was inevitable, but I've known for sure for the past two weeks."

"Oh. Well then, Kikyou, you can come join us."

The clay-pot known as Kikyou came semi-gracefully out of the woods. She scanned the group and Kagome did not miss the look of utter hatred and contempt for her person. She just looked back with cold blue eyes, her gaze never wavering. Kikyou finally got creeped out and looked away and Kagome started humming to herself while finishing up breakfast. In the three years that Kagome had been travelling with the group, any resemblance between her and Kikyou were all but gone. Where Kikyou was tall and skinny, Kagome was petite and had more muscle than Kikyou. Kagome's eyes were an indigo color with red flecks in them instead of Kikyou's mud brown. The only reason that her eyes were brown were contacts to fit in. Now, of course, she didn't care what anyone thought. Kikyou's hair was also tinted brown and Kagome's was somewhere in between raven and ebony. All-in-all, no one could see the resemblance any more, except Inuyasha of course. Shippou was off at the stream with Rin getting a drink and missed Kikyou's introduction. So, when he came back, the first thing out of his mouth was, "What smells like dirt," he sniffed the air again, sampling it, "oh, and mud?"

"You little runt! Get over here!" Inuyasha started to chase Shippou around the camp when Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. If one looked closely, as Sesshoumaru did when he got back from patrolling at that moment, Kagome's eyes had flecks of red and purple in them- both unnatural colors for a human. He continued walking out of the forest and heard his retainer's screams of joy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned. How was patrolling, m'lord?"

"Fine. Jaken, where is Rin?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"That horrible brat ran away from me during the night and I cannot find her."

"Any blind fool can see that she is hiding behind Ah-Un with the kit."

Rin and Shippou came out from behind Ah-Un laughing, but soon had to avoid the Staff of Two-Heads. They didn't have to worry for long because Jaken was knocked out by a well-aimed rock. Both children looked expectantly a Sesshoumaru, but he shook his head. They looked around the campsite and saw Kagome with a rock being thrown up and down and a small little tic mark on her head. Everyone heard a rustle in the woods and got into battle positions, well everyone except Sesshoumaru and Kagome who knew who the intruder was.

"Youko Kurama, get your bushy little tail out here right now!" Kagome yelled, smiling.

Just about everybody but Inuyasha and Kikyou relaxed as Youko walked out of the woods, 'bushy' silver tail and all.

"Aww, Kags! You know that my tail isn't bushy, it's silky! I should take offense to that remark, but I guess a let it slip this one time. I did try to sneak up on you and all."

"Okay, Youko. Breakfast is ready everyone!"

After eating breakfast and everyone but Inuyasha done eating, introductions were made between Kikyou and Inuyasha and Youko. Kagome had met Youko about two months ago when she injured him while he was attempting to get the Shikon shards. Being good-hearted, Kagome healed his wounds with her miko powers and they sat and talked, finding that they had a sort-of bond with each other. He would meet her every few nights with Shikon shards and she eventually told him all about the future and where she was from. Youko vowed that he would help to protect her until he thought she could himself. When she fully trusted him, she brought Sesshoumaru over to meet him. They exchanged a few choice words and soon became what resembled friends. The trio as close and knew when the each other were by. After getting Sesshoumaru's approval, she brought Youko back to meet everyone. Sango was nice to him, Shippou drilled him about kitsunes, Rin wanted to pet his tail, and Miroku found a common thread in him in pervertedness. He visited whenever Inuyasha was off with his clay-pot thing, but now he was going to travel with the group. When this was announced, Inuyasha spit out some breakfast he was still eating on the ground and started protesting, but this was stopped by a warning glare of Kagome's.

"He's travelling with us whether you like it or not. Where do you think I've been getting jewel shards from? Youko has been collecting them for me and giving them to me."

"So, how do you know that we can trust him, or that he's not another one of Naraku's incarnations?"

"Smell him, Inuyasha. Does he smell like Naraku?"

Inuyasha sniffed before saying, "No. He smells like roses." He sounded disgusted.

"Okay then. You won't complain, or else!"

Inuyasha just pouted and resumed eating. Kikyou, on the other hand was thinking over this new addition to the group. She didn't like how he could mess up all of her plans. So, she decided to get rid of him the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(that night)

Inuyasha carried Kikyou far into the woods so that she could feed on the souls of dead maidens. When they got about two miles away, Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and let Kikyou down.

"So, Kikyou, what do you think of the newcomer?"

"I believe that he is after the Shikon no Tama. Be wary and watch him." Inuyasha missed the malicious glint in his clay pot's eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head like a lost puppy who just found his mistress.

"I also think that you should take Kagome aside tomorrow and warn her of the danger he presents. Good, Inuyasha?"

Kikyou put a powder in her hand and blew it all over his face and his eyes glowed red for a moment before returning to normal.

"Yes, my love."

"Good, you will now obey every command I tell you to to but also act normal in front of your friends so they do not get suspicious. Now, what is our overall goal?"

"To break the girl's spirit and reclaim it for you, my love." His eyes were once again glowing slightly red.

"Good, now let's get that infernal rosary off your neck. Bend down." Inuyasha did so and Kikyou's hands glowed hot pink ((I hate hot pink and I hate Kikyou: they go together.)) and the rosary snapped off his neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha." He looked at Kikyou and she kissed him, which soon led to other things to horrible to even mention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with Sess and Kags)

Kagome was gently woken up out of her sleep by Sesshomaru shaking her gently.

"It's time, Imouto." Kagome sluggishly got up and followed Sesshomaru to the Goshinboku. Surprisingly, Youko was there already.

"Youko, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt, Kags. You and Sess were going to adopt each other and leave me out. You know you guys are my only family."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well then, why don't we all three adopt each other. Then we really will be family. We'll be an unbeatable trio, think about it."

"Okay then, let us proceed. We each need to make a cut on each palm for it to work. Then, we stand in a circle and press palms together to complete the blood bond. After that, we will see the side effects."

'Side effects?' Kagome thought nervously. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too drastic.

"I'm ready," she said. They nodded and cut their palms with their claws as Kagome took out a dagger and made a cut on each of her palms. They then stood in a circle and pressed their palms together o that everyone was connected. Sesshoumaru started to speak,

"We come here to make the formal bonds of siblings. Our intentions are pure and our bonds are strong. Please make it formal and complete the blood bond between us."

The three started to glow. Kagome was reddish purple, Sesshoumaru was dark blue, and Youko was green. The colors started to mix with each other and the three started to have physical changes. After the bond was complete, the glow stopped and the three separated, checking their palms which were flawless. When they looked at the back of their hands, there was a symbol on each hand. Kagome had a red crescent moon and a green leaf. Sesshoumaru had a pink Shikon no Tama symbol engulfed in flames and ice and a green leaf. Youko had a green crescent moon and the Shikon no Tama symbol.

"Kagome," Youko asked, "what is the meaning of this symbol?"

"I don't know. So, do I look any different?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Let's see," Youko started, examining her new look, "You have slightly pointed ear, short claws, gold flecks in your eyes, oh and you hair has a more silver tint to it."

"That and the fact that you have a red crescent moon on your forehead, a small green leaf under your left eye and the Shikon no Tama in the crescent moon surrounded in purple flames and ice," Sesshoumaru stated.

"That is so cool. Hey, Youko, Inuyasha was right. You do smell like roses. And everything is louder than it was before," Kagome said.

"That's because you gained some demonic attributes, that's all. Increased strength, speed, agility, eyesight, hearing, smell, stamina, etc." Youko was checking out his tail, which was slightly bushier than before and Sesshomaru's was silkier than before((if that's even possible)).

"Well, let's see how much you two changed. Youko's tail is bushier, he has a crescent moon and a Shikon no Tama under his left eye, and his eyes have purple and red specks in them. Sesshomaru's tail is silkier, he has a green leaf and Shikon no Tama under his left eye, and his eyes are like Youko's. What's this! You both have a resistance to most purification and some holy powers. That's a great benefit to you both. I think the only purification that could affect you is a kuromiko's."

"Hmm...this stuff could come in handy when I'm off on a job."

"Youko, will you ever quit your so-called profession?" Kagome asked.

"No way. Not even for you Imouto. Actually, I think that I should teach you some of my skills. They could come in handy later on in case of an emergency."

Sesshoumaru growled at Youko. "The heir to the Western Lands will not be a petty thief. It isn't right or proper."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the puppy dog face. "Pretty, pretty please?"

Even the great Sesshoumaru had to cave under the puppy dog face. "I guess. Just don't get into a lot of trouble."

"Yay!" Kagome gave them both a hug. "When do I start?"

"Well, there is a technique where I can pass down knowledge to you without actually teaching it to you."

"Sounds great!" Kagome was excited by the opportunity to learn some thievery. She had always wanted to. Youko walked up to her and put a finger to his temple. When he thought it was glowing bright enough, he put it onto Kagome's temple and let the glow go into her head. She closed her eyes and gasped at the knowledge that he had given her. He moved his finger when the glow subsided.

"Oh, wow. That's really neat! I know all sorts of stuff now. You know what would be fun? Stealing Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and putting a spell on him so that his demon blood stays controlled. Just to see his face!" Kagome giggled.

"Let's wait for a while and just let everyone react to your changes first, okay, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed. "I guess so."

"Let's head back. I sense something amiss." Youko said.

The trio headed back to the campsite only to find everyone, including Inuyasha and Kikyou, getting ready for battle.

"Where have you been, wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes tinted a slight red in response to the insult. "You and Shippou head to Kaede's. You're too weak to fight."

"No way, Inuyasha. We're strong enough." Kagome reached down into her pack and pulled out a short sword and a bow and some arrows. She handed Shippou a few daggers, which he quickly concealed.

"Put those weapons down before you hurt yourself, onna."

"I know how to wield weapons better than you do thanks to my nii-sans."

"You don't have any older brothers."

"Yup, I do. Sesshoumaru and Youko."

"Whatever, wench."

"Inuyasha. You will cease pestering the heir to Western Lands. She could kill you with her hands tied behind he back."

"He's coming everyone! Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and a demon horde. Positions!" Kagome yelled. Over time, Kagome had deemed her school uniform impractical and changed to black miko pants and a black sleeveless miko top. Overtop that, she had a deep purple-red almost black cloak that covered all of her weapons, minus the bow and quiver full of arrows, underneath of it.

"He's here," Kagome said softly.

"Kukuku, my little miko. I'm not here to kill your little group just yet. Instead, I have come for you my little miko. You see, Kikyou is nothing compared to you. You are much more beautiful, graceful, and overall better and more powerful than Kikyou could ever dream to be." Poor Kagome had been standing a ways in front of the rest of the group and Naraku had came up to her and put a hand to her cheek. "So, what do you say, love?"

"You really want my answer, here it is," Kagome said, using a frigid tone that she picked up from Sesshoumaru and Youko when he was mad, "you are a sick bastard and an even sicker and more twisted one than I thought was possible if you think that I would ever go with you, asshole." She reached up and grabbed and twisted his hand, breaking it in one movement. "Too bad that you're not here to kill us, because we sure want to kill you."

"Wench," Naraku spat out through clenched teeth.

"That's not my name, hanyou." The demon horde, Kagura, and Kanna surrounded the two, making them inaccessible to the rest of the group. Inuyasha started cursing because Kagome had the jewel shards and he thought her too weak to keep them from Naraku and protect herself. With a great yell, the group ran into battle, hoping to get to Kagome and Naraku before it was to late.

Kagome was easily deflecting and dodging Naraku's tentacles without using any powers or weapons.

"I'm out of your league, Naraku. Give up now and maybe I'll make your death quick."

"No. It's I, Naraku, who has the upper hand here. I have more jewel shards than you." His tone was getting frantic and desperate.

Seeing Kikyou drawing closer, Kagome decided to end the fight and stop toying with Naraku. She took off her cloak, revealing her katana and outfit, which made Naraku want her more. In the blink of an eye, Kagome was after Naraku, who seemingly dodged her blow. She landed behind him with cuts on her arms and a laceration on her stomach. Kagome turned around and faced him. Naraku started laughing.

"You missed. You're mine now, little miko."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, much like Sesshoumaru, and said, "Did I? I recall hitting you about 20 times." With that said, Naraku split into a lot of little pieces which were then purified by Kagome into ashes. Kikyou, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked on in disbelief, while Sango and Sesshoumaru were nodding in approval and a job well done. Kagome nodded back and picked up Naraku's half of the Shikon and it was purified on contact. She put the two pieces together and was engulfed in a light. She closed her eyes when the glow got too bright. When she tentatively opened them again, Kagome found herself in a landscape of flowers with a lone sakura tree in full blossom.

"Make yourself comfortable, child. Anywhere would do."

Kagome heeded the advice and jumped up into the tree and settled herself on a low branch.

"Odd choice, but okay. I am Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama and you are my prophesized descendent."

"I'm your descendent? Cool. But what prophecy?" Kagome asked. She was totally at peace with herself, which was very rare. It felt as if she was at constant war with herself.

"The prophecy was made by my own mother when I was a small child. She said that I would do great things in my life and be extremely powerful. Then she said that I would have a descendent, born of a human family yet demon with all demonic attributes, life span, and the like. For you see, I also was a demon born of humans, but I was trapped in the Shikon no Tama."

"If you're a demon, then what kind of demon are you? And how were you still a miko?" Kagome asked, her curiosity roused.

"I was the most forbidden of Forbidden Children: a fire/ice demon with holy powers. It was a great burden, but I survived. I also can't remember the rest of the prophecy, but as soon as I remember I'll tell you. After the final wish is made, the Shikon no Tama will remain behind and you must protect it Kagome, not that clay pot. Always keep it with you. Remember: never lose hope. Now, go."

The dreamscape vanished and Kagome found herself waking up to see the faces of Shippou and Rin hovering over her. She sat up.

"I'm fine, you two, don't worry." She looked down and saw that she was covered in blood, mainly Naraku's. Looking around, she realized that everyone was there but Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Youko were there on the battlefield.

"Where's Youko, Inuyasha, and Kikyou?"

"Kikyou and Inuyasha went off to let it feed and Youko's been gone, although no one saw him die in battle."

Kagome spread her senses around the area. Her eyes widened at what she found. "Oh no!" she whispered. Within the blink of the eye Kagome was out of the hut, running with a speed none knew that she possessed. Everyone quickly followed her and found her crying.

(with Kags)

She ran to the disturbance as fast as she could and was shocked by what she found. Youko was lying there, arrows piercing his body.

"Youko! Oh no! Let me heal you." Kagome knelt down and prepared to use her powers. He stopped her and softly said, "No, Imouto. I'll wait or you in your time. Never forget or lose hope. Imouto... ."

His soul left his body right before he took his last breath. Kagome had known what he had done and only wished to find him in the future. Kagome believed that Kikyou had done it, but had to check her arrows first, just to be sure. Struggling, Kagome lifted the body of Youko onto her shoulders and dragged it back to her friends in the village.

In the village, everyone was shocked to see Kagome carrying Youko's body on her shoulders like that. She reached Kaede's hut and gently set the body down inside.

"Kaede, can you help?"

"Where do you want to bury him at, child?"

"Near Goshinboku. He always loved trees and plants and all. Hopefully they'll be kind to him in death."

(later)

After the funeral, everyone was sitting around the Goshinboku. Inuyasha and Kikyou were still no where to be found. Kagome wanted to go home for a while and was about to leave when Inuyasha and his thing returned. Kagome handed him the Shikon.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

Inuyasha grabbed it from her. "Of course. Shikon no Tama, this is my wish: I wish for Kikyou to have her soul back."

Kagome only nodded and held in her screams as Kikyou smirked at her and got her soul back.

"Inuyasha, love, I am complete. Let us go celebrate." Inuyasha leading Kikyou into the woods with Sesshoumaru glaring at his back was the last thing she saw as she blacked out. When she woke up again, Kagome saw that the sky was getting darker ad several hours had passed. Shippou was sitting near her crying.

"Shippou?"

"Kagome? You're alive?"

"Yes, I don't know how, but I am. Would you like to go home with me to stay? I'll leave a note for Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku. Okay?"

"Really? Okay. Sounds fun."

After she wrote the note and pinned it down with a rock, she realized something. "Shippou, where is the Shikon no Tama?"

"It's around you neck, Kagome. No one can get it off. Good. Now, let' s go. I have a bad feeling," Shippou urged.

"Okay." The two headed to the well, unknowing of what horrors awaited them on the other side.

* * *

Anei: So, you like? Huh? Huh?

Kaia: I want Hiei!

Anei: You can have Kurama, but I want Sess and Hiei. You can't have them.

Hiei: Go away, onna. I don't belong to anyone!

Anei: Rosary?

Hiei: I belong to Anei, not Kaia.

Anei: Good. is twirling rosary

Press the purple button!Please!


	2. Cousins?

I'll keep this short: Sorry for the wait. My teachers gave me too much hw to wrtie anything. Chapter Three is in the works right now (I have about a page typed.) Thank you to all reviewers. You guys are my biggest source of motivation. Next chapter will be better. I promise! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned all the anime that I liked, would I have to write fanfiction? Uh-huh. Didn't think so.

The Destiny of a Prophecy

Chapter 2- Cousins!

Kurama let out a long sigh. It had been an extremely long day for him and he was exhausted. He had had more problems than ever with his…fanclub. They were getting out of hand and he was considering a restraining order. Even Youko was getting fed up, and he was a natural womanizer. That was saying something. Kurama couldn't stand the giggles and whispers of the girls and the glares from the male populous of Meiou High ((I think that's his school's name)). Then he had come home after dealing with a few stalkers and found out that his mom was getting married and he had to meet this man tonight. His life was getting way too confusing lately.

His thoughts drifted over past memories as he flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. He had been wondering for some time now about his cousin Kagome. She was like his little sister, yet he hadn't heard from her in the last few years. Her mother had told him that she had been ill lately and was trying to recover. That had struck Kagome as odd considering that Kagome had barely ever been sick in her life.

:Kagome, you say: Kurama was brought out of the past by Youko.

Yes, she's my cousin who I haven't seen in a long time. Kurama showed Youko a mental picture of her.

:She looks like someone I met when I was still alive.:

One of your lovers?

:Hell no! She was my Imouto. I adopted her as my little sister about 500 years ago:

Well, we know it isn't my cousin. She couldn't live that long

:Don't be so sure…:

What do you mean?

But Youko was already asleep. This left Kurama a lot to think about. He had to contemplate the possibility that his sweet, innocent little cousin might be involved with the doings of demons. Kurama slowly drifted to sleep, despite it being about 7 o'clock.

/Wake up fox, the toddler wants us./

Kurama groaned. How was he supposed to explain this to his mother, they had dinner with this man tonight. He got up and got ready to go see Koenma.

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, Shippou on her shoulder. Something was wrong. Inuyasha's scent was fresh and the smell of human blood saturated the air. 'No he couldn't have, right? Not my family, they're everything to me.' Slowly, Kagome opened the well house door where the scent of blood was even stronger. The feeling of death filled the air, chilling both Kagome and Shippou to the bone. Kagome ran over to the house, which was up in flames.

There was no way to quench the flames, and they watched helplessly as the only home she had went up in smoke. The flames were so hot that Kagome knew she wouldn't get to bury her family. Shippou had put two and two together and was trying to comfort his adoptive mother. She had tears running down in streams in her face, but she didn't make a sound. Slowly, she got up and walked over to the Goshinboku, which was untouched. She laid her hand on the bark and looked up to the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years.

To her surprise, there was an envelope pinned there with one of her arrows that she had left home in storage. She reached up and plucked the arrow out and brought the envelope down. To her surprise, the handwriting on the envelope was her mother's. She let out a small gasp that alerted Shippou that something was wrong with his okaa-san.

"Haha-ue, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shippou, everything's alright."

Shippou looked at his haha-ue doubtfully, but nodded his head in acceptance.

With shaky hands, Kagome opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Kurama was just plain tired. He may have looked calm on the outside, but inside he was basically throwing a tantrum. He was currently attempting to be patient enough to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara to hurry up with Botan so he could go home and meet his mother's fiancé. He was stressed out enough as it was and the current situation was just plain…evil. Well, to him at least. Koenma was sitting behind his desk, muttering to himself and stamping away. Hiei was being, well…Hiei, which didn't help at all. Finally, the idiots and Botan showed up, but with Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting. Kurama felt his left eye start to twitch slightly. His patience had finally reached the limit.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled.

All occupants of the room were standing in shock with their jaws hanging open, except Hiei who had been expecting the outburst.

"Okay, Kurama. We're sorry!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison, both looking scared.

"Hey, toddler, what do you want?"

"I'm not a toddler, Yusuke."

"Just get on with it!" Kurama said, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Okay!" Koenma squeaked. He _really_ didn't want Youko to come out and get mad at everyone.

"You all have a new mission. A little while ago, there was an outburst of demonic energy at a shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo. A little after that, there was another surge, but his time of pure and demonic energy."

"Was a miko attacked?"

"No, that's the odd thing. The powers were working in harmony together, not fighting and trying to overpower each other. Only one miko in history was ever able to do that and that was Midoriko-sama. If this has happened again, then this is surely her reincarnation. We must find her and keep her safe."

"What shrine is it at?"

"The Higurashi Shrine, but you can't go there now because there's been a fire and the residents died, though we suspect that the reincarnation came later on and is still alive."

"WHAT?"

Kurama had had another outburst, his second in 10 minutes.

"That means that Aunt Rei, Jii-san, and Souta are…and Kagome, kami, Kagome… is…" Kurama couldn't make himself say it.

"Botan make a portal, we'll take him home," Yusuke said. Koenma nodded and Botan made a portal to near the now unresponsive Kurama's house. They came out and were met by the sight of a girl there age with a kitsune on her shoulder.

"Now, cousin, don't tell me you missed me that much." The girl's tone was even and unemotional and her eyes had a hard edge to them. Her expression was schooled, but seemed ethereal. Kurama gained some life in his emerald eyes.

(backtrack a little to where we left of with Kags)

Dear Kagome,

I'm so sorry, my daughter, I really am. Do not be solely mad at Inuyasha, he didn't seem wholly himself. This has to be short, but you will learn a lot. Do not ever lose the hope that we will see each other again in the living world. Do not grieve much, I beg of you. I must confide, though, that you really are not my daughter. I love you exactly like one, but the truth is that you were give to me by a dear friend who later passed away. Don't fret, all will be well. Just trust in yourself and don't hold it all in and you won't go wrong. We all love you.

Love,

Your mother,

Rei Higurashi

Kagome looked at the letter with tears in her eyes. It was all just so much to deal with at one time. She knew what her mother meant by let it all out. She'd been holding it all in for a few years, ever since the incident with her father. It wasn't that she was constantly in turmoil, she was just numb. So now, she let herself relive all the pain that she had kept inside. Everything with her father, Inuyasha When she opened her eyes, it was really dark out and Shippou was asleep on her lap. It had taken longer then she had thought it would. She felt different now. Confident, powerful, and free. Three things she had been lacking in the past few years.

The fire had died out, leaving only ash in its place. It was cold out, and it was cold inside of her. Looking down at her watch with a blank face, she saw that it was about 7:00 p.m. Maybe she would go see her cousin and get a place to stay while she tried to find Sess and Youko. She missed them already. Hopefully, Youko completed his soul transfer correctly and didn't do something stupid like get into Reikai debt. ((LOL! Couldn't help it!)) Kagome had met Koenma once when he tried to make her a Spirit Detective. She told him no and he had had a tantrum, but he couldn't do a thing because she didn't do anything wrong.

Kagome gently picked up Shippou and stood up, placing the letter in her pocket that she had sewed into her miko outfit. One last time, she looked around the shrine compound and put up a barrier to protect it from power hungry demons. She had been attacked several times while in modern times. She started staying in the past longer and longer so that her family wouldn't be in danger. Now, it was too late. Betrayal from in her own group. Inuyasha had killed her family, knowing that they meant the world to her. How could he? Now, she would track him down and kill him. Kagome would get her revenge.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Shippou whining in his sleep. She checked him for any injuries and, finding none, woke him up gently.

"Shippou, wake up. We're going to go see my cousin, okay?"

Shippou sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and nodded.

"Hold on, okay?"

He nodded again.

Using her miko powers, she gave herself a speed boost and ran off towards her cousin's on the other side of the city. The world went by in a blur as she made it over there in about 15 minutes. Reaching her cousin's house, she felt a surge of power around the corner, so she sped over to investigate. Once there, she saw Kurama being helped out of one of Botan's portals by three people she didn't know, but one was a demon and the other a half-demon, all three had high energy.

'What is he doing hanging around people like this? He shouldn't be involved in anything like this.'

"Now, cousin, don't tell me you missed me _that_ much," Kagome said in a flat voice, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Kurama came out of his stupor and looked up at her. He stood up straight, trying to reclaim some dignity. The others looked at the newcomer suspiciously. Hiei tried to peer into her mind, but was repelled.

-Stay out, apparition-

Outloud she said, "Apparition, you will refrain from attempting to get into my mind again without my permission."

The group looked at her in shock. She was strong enough to repel Hiei.

"Haha-ue, who're they?"

"Well, that's my cousin with the red hair." Most of the group was shocked that she could be so nice to a kid and so cold to them.

"He smells kinda like me. Why? I thought your cousin was human."

"So did I." Kagome glared at Kurama, hating the fact that she didn't now what happened.

"You have a child, Kagome?" Kurama asked. Yet again, the group was amazed. This was the Kagome that Kurama had been so torn up over?

"Adopted," she said curtly, "Now, can we continue this discussion in your house away from the open.

"Why?"

"Do you wish to be attacked?"

They shook their heads no and followed her over to Kurama's house. She opened the door and called out.

"Aunt Shiori?"

"Kagome?"

Kurama's mother bolted out of the kitchen and squeezed Kagome into a hug.

"Thank god you survived. At least my niece is left…" Quietly, Kagome comforted the woman until she finally composed herself.

"You can stay with us until you get everything sorted out and all. Oh, and who's this?"

"This is Shippou. I found him and adopted him."

"He is kitsune?"

"Yes. I assume my mother told you of everything?"

"Yes, you are so strong, Kagome. Don't lose your hope. Now, go with Kurama and catch up."

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs, everyone following her. She made her way into Kurama's room and sat on the bed. Everyone took various seats around her.

"Now, I assume that you want some answers, ne?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay then, I will share my story." Kagome told her story, leaving out some of the more personal parts, but still shocking everyone when she mentioned Youko, but no one interrupted her.

When she was finally finished, Kurama 'fessed up.

"Umm…yeah. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Look."

Kagome looked over and saw her cousin transform into Youko. She was speechless. A small smile came onto her face and she barely whispered, "Aniki…?"

Her eyes hardened a little bit. "My cousin? Good one, Youko. You endangered the lives of the rest of my remaining family by sharing my cousin and ensuring him an abnormal life. I must say, this is worse than the botched job I got you out of a while back."

Youko sweat-dropped, "I thought we were never talking about that job again, Kags."

"I only said maybe…"

"Please forgive me!"

Her eyes softened imperceptibly. "Okay. You're forgiven. You haven't heard from Sess, have you?"

Youko shook his head. "No word from Fluffsters."

The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched at Youko's creative nickname.

"Okay, let Kurama come back."

Youko transformed back into Kurama who was looking throughly confused, but understanding.

"Kagome, you're welcome to stay here. I'm sure Mom will allow it."

She nodded her head faintly. "I have to go get Shippou before your mom feeds him too many sweets."

"Alright."

Kagome slipped out of the door quietly and made her way downstairs.

"So, should we trust her? I mean, her story is pretty far-fetched," said Yusuke.

"We have to trust her. Plus, Youko agrees with the events in her story."

"She's pretty, would she go out with me?" Kuwabara asked.

"What about Yukina, idiot?" Yusuke snapped.

"Yes, my darling Yukina. I must be off to see her." With that Kuwabara sped off to Genkai's shrine leaving a ticked Hiei, slightly amused Kuwabara, and growling Yusuke behind.

"Ummm…Yusuke?" Kurama said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why are you growling like that? You aren't jealous of Kuwabara and Yukina, are you? Don't you have Kayko?" Kurama asked.

"No. That's what pisses me off."

"So you're jealous of the monkey?" Hiei said, a sneer on his face.

"NO! It's just that…Kayko broke up with me." Yusuke said softly. "Something about worrying too much."

"Well, what does that have to do with Kuwabara and Yukina?"

Yusuke tensed and his eyes hardened. "The same day Kayko broke up with me, I caught her making out with Kuwabara in an alley. Supposedly, they're going out now and he's just leading Yukina on." Yusuke's fist was clenched so tight at his side that he drew blood.

"So he's two-timing Yukina?" Hiei asked, eyes starting to glow red and his Jagan starting to glow.

"Well, as interesting as all this drama is, I have to break it up," a soft voice said from the doorway. The boys looked over and saw Kagome with a sleeping Shippou in her arms.

"Did you hear everything, Kagome?"

"Yes. I offer my condolences, Yusuke. I know what you are going through. You'll find a new love soon enough, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I have my ways. Now, Kurama, I have talked it over with your mother and she says that I am welcome to stay here-"

"Great! You can go to my school and everything."

Kagome held up her hand for silence. "_However_, I am choosing not to. I am too dangerous to stand around mortals for long. I will…make a living." The mischievous glint in her eyes looked too mch like Youko's. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine no matter what. I have…business to take care of, powers to understand. And," her eyes flashed a malicious red, "a murderer to track down and have some fun with."

"Kagome I can't let you go by yourself. What kind of family would I be if I let anything happen to you?"

Kagome growled. "You would be safe. I have enemies. Do you understand? Worse enemies than Karasu or the Toguros. " Her eyes were bleeding red right now. "Do. You. Understand?"

"But-"

"NO! No one else is getting hurt because of me." She hissed. "I won't make the same stupid mistakes as I once did. Goodbye. I might be back." With that she was gone in a blur, leaving behind a distraught and guilty Kurama.

"Nice one, now she's gone."

Please review. And remember, flames will only serve to make the fire to feed me and my muse (Kit) smores. .


	3. Eight Months Later

Anei:Hey everybody! Can you believe it? Two chapters in a week and a day! I'm on a roll! Anyways, Ithink all the creativity is coming from summer being so close. Plus, I want to make it up to you guys. It's gonna be hard to update this summer 'cause I'm gonna be on vacation so much. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up fast. So here's Chapter 3! BTW: This chapter is dedicated to DeathNightengale (sp?) my beta reader. I was too impatient to send this to her, but the chapter is dedicated to her for the support she gave in her reviews. .

Hiei: Finally, onna!

Anei: bashes Hiei upside head Shut it before I tell Kagome about the incident.

Hiei: Hn.

Sesshoumaru: Answer, apparition, before she gives you an infernal rosary too.

Anei: It's not that bad!

Sess: mutters wench!

Anei: Roll over!

Sess: falls to ground and starts rolling over like a good doggie

Anei: ROTFLMAO!

Dislaimer: All I own is my Sesshy plushie. squeezes Sesshy plushie to death The rest belongs to their respective owners.

Destiny of a Prophecy:

Chapter Three: Eight Months Later!

Eight long months had past since Kagome had left. Kurama was miserable and depressed even though his mother reassured her that she was fine. He felt so guilty that he had pushed her like that and forced her into leaving. He had genuinely, and desperately, wanted her to stay. He had gotten a lot of grief from Yusuke and even a few remarks from Hiei on the matter. Not to mention Youko's incessant ranting about how he had finally found his Imouto and lost her.

:When are we going to start searching for my Imouto:

Yup, there he goes again, pestering poor Kurama into searching for Kagome.

She doesn't want to be found, Youko

:But she _needs_ us. I can feel it through our sibling bond. Plus, we haven't found Sess yet.:

Who is this 'Sess' person anyway?

:Our other brother.:

Oh…

:Start searching for her, okay.: Youko asked, although it wasn't asking as much as commanding.

There's only a week left of school. Then, we can start.

:Good:

When would Kurama ever get a break from the pestering Youko? He couldn't dwell on that though, he had finals to study for first.

Quickly, she blocked with her katana, swinging around with the short sword in her other fist. The blow made the hit, killing her opponent, and the woman merely kneeled down and wiped off her blades before sheathing them. She swiftly stood up and assessed the battlefield with no expression on her face. All of her opponents were dead by her blade. She let a miniscule grin reach her lips. What would _they_ think of her now? Especially _him_.

Gracefully, she walked into the woods, pausing briefly when she heard a voice.

"You, stranger. You dare trespass onto the sacred area of the King?"

The woman quickly looked over to the tree from where the voice was coming from.

"King? I know of no king? What is his name? I need a worthy opponent. And who are you to address me?"

"Yes, I saw the show back there. And why should I tell you who the King is? You treat him with such disrespect. He wouldn't tolerate that. Oh, no. As for me, I am the top general of Makai, Anei. And you might be?" The stranger jumped out of a tree, revealing a shadow kitsune. The woman was tall with dark obsidian locks that seemed to suck the light from around them. Her eyes were dark indigo and were currently showing slight amusement. She had dark grey, almost black fox ears with tips that matched her hair. Behind her, a tail, which matched the coloring of her ears, was twitching lazily. The outfit she wore consisted of black haori and hakama with midnight blue near the collar and on the sleeves. Instead of a traditional obi, she wore a belt made out of the same material, but midnight blue. She also had twin katanas at her side. The other woman sized her up before answering.

"You will tell me if you would like to keep you head."

"First, your name."

"Very well, my name is Kagome."

"Okay, well the King is-"

(Somewhere in a dark, damp room)

"So, the miko is back, hmmm…?" a male voice said.

"Yes." The spying relaing the information was kneeling on the floor in front of his 'masters.'

"Very well then, we shall have to send her a little 'housewarming' present, won't we?" a female voice said.

"Yes."

"Pick out something nice. _Blood_ red roses, perhaps? Oh, wait! I have the perfect idea. Send her this." the owner of the cold, malicious held out an object in her hand. The spy quickly took the bag from one of his mistresses.

"Make sure she eats it or breathes it, okay?"

"Understood."

"Good, now leave us."

The spy backed out of the room before running away to carry out his duties.

"The girl shall pay. She shall pay dearly." Laughter echoed off the walls from all of the occupants, save two. Both of them wanted nothing to do with the whole situation and would much rather be fighting against these evil beings.

(back with Kagome)

"Okay, well the King is-"

"HAHA-UE!"

Kagome's head turned sharply towards the direction the voice was coming from. After a moment, Shippou burst through the trees, heading straight for Kagome's arms. Anei was shocked as this seemingly frigid, heartless demon she had heard about swept the kit up in her arms and comforted him.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice gentle, yet commanding.

"They got through the barriers and tried to eat me!"

"Who did Shippou?" Anei was being put on edge by this new power and summoned the shadows to shield her from it.

"These youkai dressed in armor with a crescent sign on their helmets."

Anei growled at this and her eye started to twitch.

"Those are my soldiers and fall under my jusidiction." A gleam promising death enetered her eye. How many times did she have to tell them, no attacking women or children. Was that so hard to follow?

"I must go take care of…business. I'll be wanting information sooner or later. Probably sooner." She left in a blur, leaving Anei to sigh as she went to reprimand her troops. Now she had the joy of reporting this happening to the King. _That_ would go over well…

(later w/ Anei)

Anei knocked on the study door of her king. She was answered with a curt, "Enter." Quickly, she opened the door and bowed deeply, waiting for her king's command.

"Rise," came the voice. Anei quickly straightened up and saw that he was conference with one of his advisors.

"My king, we have an incident that requires immediate attention."

"Very well, Advisor Misho, please leave."

"Yes, my king." The advisor quickly left. When the door was shut and the pair remaining knew that he was gone, the conversation resumed.

"What was this incident?"

"I smelt blood, so I left my troops in the command of my top lieutenant. When I arrived on the scene, there was a female on the scene, and she had just finished slaughtering over 50 demons. She was very powerful. I confronted her and we…exchanged words. She didn't even know who you were. She asked me, but we were interrupted by a kitsune kit calling her 'haha-ue.'"

Her king sat up sharply in his chair, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Did you catch this woman's name, by chance?"

"Yes."

Silence ensued before the king growled impatiently, not pleased with her subtle teasing.

"Well?"

"I must remind you, you didn't ask me what her name was, which, by the way, was Kagome."

Anei was shocked as a small smile made its way to her King's face.

Yusuke walked home from school, more sullen than usual. His inner Toushin was just positively itching to come out at that moment. Yusuke, and his inner demon, were fed up with Kayko. He had worked extremely hard when he came back from Makai and the Makai tournament to piece his life in Ningenkai back together. He applied himself, for once, and had easily gotten into the best high school in Tokyo, surpassed his teachers expectations, and was now in his last year of high school, even though he had finished the curriculum and just had to show up to graduate. He had been intelligent this whole time, but he was also an _extreme_ slacker and didn't feel like doing his work.

When he had first gotten back from the Makai, Kayko had been beyond enthusiastic, and had even kissed him! However, about a week or two later, she said she couldn't be with him because she was too worried for him and that he wasn't going anywhere with his life. How dare she! That same day, he had caught her making out with Kuwabara, his _ex-_best friend near her school. Apparently, he was ambitious enough. Of course, it was interesting when he had to hold Hiei back from letting his dragon consume Kuwabara for leading his sister on. Amazingly, Yusuke had become closer to Kurama and Hiei. They were all good friends, which hadn't been the truth in their Spirit Detective days.

Koenma had also lied in saying he was fired from the Spirit Detective job. Apparently, King Yama had rethought his decision and Yusuke, along with Hiei and Kurama, still did the odd job for Koenma, and occasionally for Yama himself. After Kagome's little encouragement, he had really kicked his ass into gear and picked up the pieces of his life. He was already accepted into Tokyo University, where he planned to study business so that he could one day run his own string of martial art dojos. Of course, when Kakyo heard that he was tied for the top student with Kurama, she had started trying to 'repair' their relationship. At this point, he had had enough of her incessant flirting and was taking a short trip to Genkai's to relieve some stress training with he old woman. He might visit a while with Yukina and her new friend for a bit…

Hiei sped through the forests of Makai looking for a fight. He was really stressed at the moment and this was his way of dealing with it. His anger was growing farther into rage by the second. He had finally found someone that he thought he could trust nad love, but she had proved herself otherwise.

Mokuro had claimed to be in love with him, and Hiei had truly felt love towards her, but she had decided that he was too troubled for her and left him. He was just pissed. The icing on the cake was that he had secretly penetrated her mind and, sifting through her memories, found that she had slept around quite a bit when she had acknowledged his feelings for her. It had been hard for him to open up at all before, but now it was damn near impossible. He growled at his thoughts as he sped on.

Spreading out his senses using his Jagan, he found a worthy opponent about a mile up ahead. That was a feat in itself. Hiei had found himself growing stronger in the last few months and, in a recent talk with Koenma, found himself middle S-class demon. To find a worthy opponent was rare and he relished in the few good battles he participated in. Coming upon a clearing, he found a female who was a little shorter than his 5'2" (yes, Hiei did grow) and a demon child with her. She slowly turned around, feeling his energy and gaze upon her person.

Hiei observed ebony locks reaching down to her mid-back sway as she turned, and almost gasped at her appearance. She had crimson-violet orbs with blue and gold specks in them, an elegant face, slightly pointed ears, and slightly pouted lips. Her body was perfectly proportioned, but slightly muscular. She exuded power and the katana at her waist showed that she could fight. Her outfit was composed of what looked like miko garb, but in black with no sleeves and slightly tighter hakama. He was close to entranced by her appearance, but snapped out of it before she spoke to him.

"Hello again, Hiei."

"Why are you here, dimwit?" And Yusuke thought he would get a semi-warm greeting.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked laughingly.

"Be serious," Gekai told him.

Yusuke quickly sobered up.

"First of all is Kuwabara here?"

"Yes, he happens to be."

"Good," Yusuke's eyes started to show signs of demon rage. Genkai noticed and knew that she had to stop before he went on a killing spree.

"Snap out of it, Yusuke!"

His eyes quickly refocused. "Sorry, gradnma. I don't know what came over me," he said softly.

"Come tell me about it in the dojo." He nodded and they went to the dojo, where Yusuke found himself sitting with Genkai telling his story.

"I don't know what's wrong with me these past few days. The demon half of me is calling for blood because of the Kayko-Kuwabara situation. I really don't know what to do."

"You graduate soon, correct?" He nodded. "Why don't you go check on your territory in Makai or take a vacation or something?"

"That's a good idea. I'll consider it."

"How is your schooling going anyway?"

"It's alright."

"Are your studies hard?"

Yusuke snorted. "Hardly. I'm done the curriculum in all my classes, so all I have to do to graduate is show up. You know, I'm tied with Kurama for top marks."

"Never thought a dimwit like you could prove that intelligent."

"I've proved a lot to a lot of people. "

"I agree with you there. I never would have thought that my dimwit apprentice could prove to be strong and smart. It's more than I expected."

"Thanks, Genkai. I'm a lot calmer now."

"Master Genkai?" they heard Yukina's voice call.

"In the dojo, Yukina," Genkai called back. Yukina came into the dojo, closely followed by Kuwabara.

"Calm feeling gone." Yusuke's fist clenched and started to twitch. He got up before Genkai could stop him and slowly walked to the door where Yukina and Kuwabara were standing.

"Hey! It's Uremeshi!" Kuwabara said snidely. "The failure!"

"Kazuma-kun! That was mean!" Yukina said indignantly.

Yusuke, however, took it calmly as if he was used to it. "I'm not the one on the waiting list into Tokyo U."

"Yeah, you probably weren't intelligently enough to graduate high school."

"On the contrary, I got a full scholarship into Tokyo University, as well as several others, for aceing the entrance exams."

"No way! You're too dumb!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke had reached him and, in a flash, cocked his fist and slammed it into Kuwabara's outraged face, knocking him out cold.

"Nice one, Yusuke! He was really starting to annoy me," Yukina said. ((Go Yukina! Well, she is related to Hiei, king of bloodbaths… .))

Yusuke just walked away from the shrine, feeling a lot better, and headed home.

"What just happened here, thought, Genkai?"

"Yusuke finally grew a true backbone and will stand up for himself against the prejudices of others," Genkai said, gazing after her former apprentice.

"Hello again, Hiei."

"Do I know you, onna?"

"Of course you do. I told you to stay out of my mind, y the way," she said as he tried to probe her mind.

"Kurama's cousin."

"Bravo," she mock bowed to him, "you've figured it out and in such a short time too. That's no fun."

"Why are you so strong anyway, onna?"

"Practice. And it's Kagome."

"Why should I call you by your name, onna?"

"Because I give you respect and ask for some in return."

"Hn."

"I must be leaving, and don't tell Kurama that you saw me. I'm not facing him yet."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm searching for my other Aniki, Sesshoumaru."

"The King of Makai is your brother?"

"Wow, he really did do good for himself. Do you know where he is located at?"

"The castle is about a day's walk. Will there be demons to kill?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Alright. Lead the way."

"C'mon." Hiei sped off into the dense forest with Kagome and Shippou following behind him.

Kurama was visited by Yusuke earlier in the day, and he recounted the events at Genkai's. A small piece of him was extremely satisfied that Yukina didn't really like Kuwabara and that Kuwabara had been put in his place.

:Awww…do you have a crush on fire boy's little sister: Youko sniggered in his head.

Must you always interrupt my thinking and come out at inopportune moments?

:It's my specialty. :

Sure it is.

:What I really wanted to know was whether or not we could start searching for Sess and Imouto soon. Like, maybe tonight:

Youko, you know that I can't just drop everything in Ningenkai. Plus, I thought we had actually agreed on the end of the week after graduation?

:Okay, I guess I might be able to wait that long:

Kurama sighed as Youko stopped bothering him. He got back to his studies for exams, reminding himself of the bet he and Yusuke had over their grades.

Flashback

"Good job, Yusuke. I heard you tied me in top marks."

"Yup."

"Didn't know you had it in you."

"Heh. Neither did I. Hey! Say we make a bet. If I get higher grades at the end of the year, then you do something I want. And vice versa."

Kurama considered for a moment.

"Sure." They shook on the deal and Yusuke walked off saying something about the arcade.

End Flashback

Kurama sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in the last few minutes before resuming his studies. He _really_ didn't want to lose to Yusuke.

A castle was viewed on the horizon by three beings as they masked their energy before speeding up even more. Within a few minutes, the had reached the castle gates, where some guards were attempting to do their job.

"Who goes there?"

"Why should you be privileged enough to know? You are naight but lowly demons. Now, let us through."

"No. Guards, attack!"

Two of the three demons smirked as they met the guards in battle.

Anei: Kinda anticlimactic and all, but whatever. I'm so impatient that I said screw 8-10 reviews and just posted. I loved all the reviews I got and I hope my beta doesn't kill me for not sending this to her first.

Here's a poll to keep you busy:

In a review, tell me if you want Kurama or Yusuke to win the bet and what they should make the other do. All input is appreciated! Please review!


	4. Remedy to Boredom

I feel so horrible. I haven't updated in forever and you guys probably hate me. But, on another note, even though it's a little shorter than usual, i decided to post this seeing as I finally broke my writer's block caused by my evil step-mother ( who I just met this summer, had to spend two weeks with, and who hates my guts). i have summer homework to do still, but I wanted to put this up before school starts and I get slammed with work. I haven't talked to my beta in a while so if she's still out there and didn't go poof, I would like to know waves to beta I tried to add humor in this edition, so enjoy. (And please read author's note at the bottom.)

oOo

"Aww…and here I thought we could settle this peacefully."

"It's more fun for us this way, though," Hiei pointed out.

Kagome smirked. "All too true."

She drew her katana and infused it with some of her miko powers. Simultaneously, Hiei drew his sword and caused flames to surround it. As the guards rushed forward to meet them, the duo shared a glance and a smirk and charged into battle, swiftly dismantling about 50 guards in 30 seconds.

"Great stress reliever, but it didn't last long enough."

"Hn."

"Haha-ue, let's hurry now, please? I wanna see Uncle Sess."

"Alright, let's go." Hiei gave a slight nod and followed her as she sped off into the castle. They made their way through the elegantly decorated entrance hall and farther in the castle, searching for Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, Kagome sensed her brother's energy, along with other strong energy signals. She motioned for Hiei to follow her and stay quiet.

(Hiei, stay quiet and follow me, my brother is this way and I want to surprise him, okay?)

/Hn. Fine./

(Thank you so much.)

They made their way to what seemed to be a meeting room of sorts. Kagome motioned for Hiei to come near her, where she used the shadows to make them seem invisible. Just then, two guards ran up and knocked on the door to the room.

"Enter," Kagome heard her brother's voice say.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there has been a disturbance at the west gate. Many of your guards have been killed."

"Is that so? Search for the intruders and have them locked up."

"But what about you and the other rulers?"

"There is no way that they could get this far into the castle."

Kagome had to stifle a giggle a that one. They had been faster than the guards! For once, she could surprise her aniki. The guards left, but there was a small crack in which Kagome, Hiei, and Shippou peered through. Kagome had to stop herself from gasping. There inside the room were a lot of people she knew. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of meeting table since he was the king. On his right was Inuyasha, which definitely surprised Kagome, on Sesshoumaru's left was Kouga, another surprise. Sitting next to Inuyasha was a neko demoness that looked an awful lot like Sango. Beside Kouga was a wolf demoness that seemed to be keeping Kouga in line with a few smacks to the head. She was surprised when she the faintest growl come from Hiei.

(What's wrong?)

/I have a…grudge against one of them./

(Who?)

/The hanyou./

(What did the baka do?)

/Let's just say he wasn't very understanding of the plight of a young Forbidden Child/

(Ohhhh….that bastard. I'll show him. Hey, Hiei, ever wondered what would humiliate Inuyasha the most?)

/Not really./

(Would you like to find out? I feel like having some Inuyasha humiliation at the moment.)

/Sure./

Hiei was a bit surprised when he heard the faint whisper of, "Sit," coming from Kagome. He was thoroughly amused when the hanyou lord was smashed face first into the ground.

"What the hell? What is going on? The rosary is gone and the no-good bitch is dead!"

"Inuyasha! How many times must we warn you not to speak of our Imouto like that, deceased or not." The neko demoness had now stood up and stomped Inuyasha's back 'till she was sure that he wouldn't get up for a few minutes. Hiei looked over to see Kagome fighting off what looked to be demon rage. He put a hand on her shoulder, which immediately calmed her down. She looked over to him with confusion in her eyes, but was only met with a similar expression.

(How did you calm me down?)

/How am I supposed to know/

"Listen to Sango, Inuyasha. 'Lest you be foolish enough to do it again and die."

Hiei was thoroughly perplexed about who they were talking about.

"Sesshoumaru's right, mutt-face. Don't speak of Kagome like that! Bastard."

Kagome's fists were clenched so tight that a few drops of blood fell to the floor. She slowly got up from her previously crouched position and her hand reached for the doorknob.

"Do you guys smell that?" the unknown demoness asked. 'Of course,' Hiei thought, 'they smelled her blood.'

Kagome grabbed the door handle and pushed, surprising the occupants. Her head was tilted down, so they couldn't see her eyes. Shippou was on her shoulder, trying his best to console her. When Kagome lifted her head, her eye color had shifted to crimson with specks of violet, blue, and gold. She was enraged. Most of the people sitting at the table were stunned.

"You bastard," Kagome started, "Thinking that you can sit there and defame my name. Even if you think that I am already dead." Hiei came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Both of them!" Inuyasha yelled. "They're Forbidden. It's the Forbidden bastard from a while back and now he has his own Forbidden bitch." ((I'm sorry if Inu is being a bastard, but he needs to be right now)) Hiei looked at Kagome sharply to see if this new information was true.

"Sit. And sit some more while you're at it. I've spent this whole miserable time searching for what's left of my family. Now, I'm starting to lose hope again. I know I have Shippou, Youko, and Kurama, but I am not sure about the rest of you now." Sadness started seeping into her voice and her eyes were predominantly blue and gold with red and purple specks.

"But, Kagome-chan, what of your family?"

She gently shook her head and let out an extremely soft, "No."

Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were all puzzled. What had happened to their happy, carefree friend they once knew?

"Hiei, Shippou, let's go. I need to find something to kill," Kagome hissed softly, her eyes back to crimson with purple, blue, and gold specks.

Now, everyone really was shocked. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wider.

Sango pleaded to her before she left, "Kagome-chan, please tell us what's happened to you? What happened to who you once were?"

That was obviously a mistake, for Kagome turned around in pure, unadulterated rage and glared at her.

"What is wrong? Do you not like my change? Is it too much for you to handle?" Kagome started to glow a deep crimson. Her eyes had a blood red rim around the edges. In a swift second, Sango was lifted off the ground into the air. Kagome had not moved a muscle.

Kagome continued, "All I have done is discovered my true heritage and developed my powers. I'm no longer weak and I'm enjoying it."

"But doesn't that mean that the Shikon no Tama is no longer pure," Inuyasha said.

"There are things about the Shikon that no one but I know." Kagome reached up with one hand and pulled out the Shikon from under her shirt. It glowed a happy blue color.

"Why is it blue?"

"This is the Shikon in its true state. It can be neither pure nor evil and needs a host that is the same way. That's why Kikyou failed in keeping it pure. She was a mere miko and a human at that."

"Does that mean that you are a demon, Kagome-imouto?" Kouga asked.

"I am not human or demon. That is all you need to know for now. And, Sesshoumaru, be careful. There are traitors in your midst." Kagome dropped Sango to the floor and her eyes turned back into a shade of purple. She turned on her heel and left the room, Hiei following her.

oOo

"DAMN IT ALL!" Was all that was heard at Genkai's shrine. It made one wonder what in the hell was going on up there. Perhaps hordes of lesser demons were attacking? Or maybe someone precious had just been kidnapped?

"Shut UP, Yusuke!"

Nope, never mind, Yusuke was just on the verge of insanity caused by boredom. Why was he bored, you ask? Well, let's see, shall we?

"But I'm _bored_, old hag." Wrong thing to say.

_Smack._

"Owwwww, grandma, that hurt. What are you, on steroids?"

Genkai's eyebrow started to twitch. "If you're that bored, dimwit, then why don't you go train or something?"

Yusuke lip stuck out, ever so slightly. "Training's no fun."

Genkai's eyebrow started twitching even more.

"Uhhh, grandma, your eyebrow's twitching," Yusuke pointed out, ever so smoothly.

"GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"

Yusuke gulped, got up 'off his ass', and high-tailed out of Genkai's presence. As soon as he was gone, Genkai relaxed and started sipping her tea.

Yusuke, in the meantime, headed to where Yukina was. He had an idea to solve his boredom. He found Yukina inside the house, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey, Yukina."

"Oh, hi, Yusuke," Yukina replied, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"Do you want to go into town or something? Catch a movie?"

Yukina's eyes widened in surprise, and her cheeks became rosy. Yusuke thought it looked cute on her.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he said quickly.

Yukina shook her head. "No, no, a movie sounds wonderful. I don't get to go out much. Let me go get changed." She hurried out of the room, a smile lighting up her features. She knew the perfect outfit to wear. Yusuke was left standing there, dumbstruck with a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly, all the color on her face drained away. '_Oh, no_.'

oOo

Kuwabara sighed. He didn't want to be that rude to Yusuke. He really did like Keiko though, and was upset to find that she was basically whoring herself around. All he wanted at that moment was for things to go back to the way they used to be. Having friends, going on missions, really living life.

**Now, now, Kuwabara, remember what I told you.**

"But I don't want to act like I am," he said, his voice not even a whisper. The next moment he felt the air rush out of his lungs like someone punched him hard in the stomach, although no one was around.

**Remember, Kuwabara, do as we say and she remains unharmed and uninvolved. Now, go over Keiko's house and spend time with her, she has our latest orders. And stick. With. The plan.**

_Yes…master._

oOo

Kagome's sword sliced through yet another lesser youkai, trying to not relive the moment in the meeting room. She had left Sesshoumaru's castle in a hurry and found the nearest bunch of lesser demons to kill and relieve her anger on. She was still trying to control these imbalances caused by her new powers and they were causing her problems. One of those problems being severe mood swings. These mood swings were much worse than the ones she used to get as a human once a month. She could go from angry to tears to happy in two seconds. Until she controlled her powers better, she could not be around many people. The only people she had found that calmed her down were Shippou and Hiei. Sesshoumaru and Sango might be able to later after she reined her powers in more, but not right now.

"Haha-ue?" Shippou's soft voice called.

"Yes, Shippou?" she asked just as softly, her eyes reverting to being mostly blue.

"They're all dead and you're just standing there. Could we maybe go back to Ningenkai for a while? I want to see Uncle Youko."

Kagome was slightly angered at the thought of Kurama, but she calmed herself, not wanting to scare her kit.

"Of course, Shippou. Let me just clean up a little bit." She muttered a quick incantation and her clothes turned into a tight black tank top and loose black sweat pants, with her sword at her side of course.

"Let's go." Shippou jumped into her arms and she put a concealment charm on him before opening a portal.

"Are you coming, Hiei?" She asked, her eyes flashing mischievously, the tension and anger from earlier gone.

"Hn." He jumped into the portal after her. They ended up at the Higurashi shrine, which had yet to be sold or rebuilt. Hiei quickly took note of his surroundings, before following Kagome down the steps.

"Before we go see Uncle Youko, can we see a movie, haha-ue?"

"Of course, Shippou. We'll stop at the bank and I'll get some money and we'll go to the movies."

"Yay! Thank you, haha-ue!"

"Hiei, would you like to join us?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, let's get going now."

oOo

When Yukina came into the room again, Yusuke temporarily forgot his bad thoughts about being maimed by a certain fire demon. Yukina was wearing a blue tank top with a black slightly ruffled skirt that went down to her ankles. She was looking at him with an innocent, but sly look in her eyes.

"Do you like it, Yusuke?"

"O-Of course I like it. What's not to like? So should we head off to the movies?" He held out his arm like a true gentleman. She walked towards him and took his arm, entwining it with her own and leaning on his shoulder. She was no longer short, but had grown to the same height as Hiei. Yusuke noticed the height change, but then groaned softly.

"What's the matter, Yusuke?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." '_I'm just going to be roasted alive and slowly skinned later by your angry brother who won't tell you who he is, that's all._'

"If it's about my brother don't worry, I'll handle him."

Yusuke stared at her in open shock. Her look quickly turned indignant.

"What? Did you all think I was too stupid, or naïve to notice or something? I know he's my twin, I'm just waiting for him to say something to me!"

Yusuke blinked for a second, before smiling.

"I always knew you weren't a quiet and naïve as you seemed."

Yukina grumbled for a second before looking up at Yusuke and pecking him on his cheek. He looked at her in shock as she winked and pulled him out the door and down the shrine steps. What had he gotten himself into?

oOo

After stopping at the bank, Hiei, Kagome, and Shippou headed to the movie theater, all three hoping to catch a good action/horror movie. They got there and found Ju-on (The Grudge, the movie was originally in Japanese) playing. All three were excited to see it and bought tickets quickly. After getting their popcorn and soda, the trio headed into the theater to get seats, bumping into a very unlikely couple.

"_Yukina?_" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Said girl turned around, saw Kagome, and squealed.

"_Kagome?_" They stared at each other for a second before hugging the living daylights out of each and talking to each other rapidly.

Hiei saw Yusuke and walked over to him.

"You're here with Yukina," he growled.

Before Yusuke could answer, Yukina cut in.

"Hiei-san, why can't Yusuke be here with me? He can protect me and I get a chance to hang out away from the shrine. After all, what say do _you_ have in what I do anyways?" she asked him calmly, but with a merry twinkle in her eyes. "C'mon Yusuke, let's go get a seat before all the good ones are gone."

She dragged Yusuke along behind her. "See you later, Kagome-chan, Shippou-chan, Hiei-_san._"

"Well, would you look what the cat dragged in?" a very unwelcome voice said. Everyone turned to see Kayko dressed in a mini-skirt and too-tight, too-short tank top hanging on to a seemingly reluctant Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, why do you hang out with this trash? Look at that girl," she waved a hand at Yukina, "She dresses horribly and like a slut."

"If you want to see a slut then look in the mirror, Kayko," Yukina replied, "Plus, why are you here at the movies, don't the other whores down on the street corner miss their best seller?" Yukina asked an innocent look in her eyes. The rest of the group looked at her amazed.

Kayko tried to blow it off. "What ever, you can have my leftovers when I'm done with Yusuke, which won't be anytime soon. But, really, Yusuke, your taste in the girls you hang around has really gone down. I mean, look at her," she gestured to Kagome," Already has a child and she looks around our age. When did you have him, 13, 14, or did you actually wait until 15?"

"Hold your tongue about matters you know nothing of, _girl_," Kagome said, her voice as cold as ice and her eyes a mix of red and purple with very little blue and gold.

"Oh look, you can't even defend yourself. What are you going to do to me, bitch-slap me?"

The temperature around the group dropped rapidly, but the other movie-goers didn't notice. Kayko started to shiver as the temperature plummeted. The group looked towards Yukina, who shook her head 'no' and focused on Kagome, who gave off a slight glow.

"Need more convincing?" Kagome asked, her voice deadly soft.

Kayko furiously shook her head 'no' and ran off with Kuwabara, not noticing the wide tear going up the back of her skirt, showing off her thong to the world. Hiei and Shippou looked away in disgust, while Yusuke and Yukina laughed and Kagome smirked, her eyes back to blue, but mixed with some purple.

"How'd you do that?"

"One of my abilities."

"Well, whatever it was, thank for the laugh. Shouldn't we be getting out seats now." The rest of the group nodded and headed off into the theater.

oOo

A/N: The voting on Yusuke and Kurama's bet is still up seeing as I only got two votes, one for Yusuke and one for Kurama. The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can figure out to subtle hints I'm putting out about Kagome and her powers. If you're a close and thorough reader, you might get it. Let's just say Kagome's not **just** a Forbidden child...(nudgenudge winkwink). If anyone even gets close to what it is, I'll commend them 'cause it's tricky.

I must go now Please leave supportive reviews because they stroke my ego, which is in dire need of stroking. LOL!


	5. New Arrivals

Well, I'm back and severely disappointed. I barely got any reviews for my stories and I am now going on strike until I get better reviews. I _like _long reviews. Really, I do. But I take valuable schoolwork time and sleep time to write fanfiction. When I could be working on something else. I'm just looking for a bit of gratitude, like from the readers who DID review (passes out cookies to reviewers). I want to see an increase in reviews before I post again.

I would like at least 10 before I post again. Reviews help me get inspired to write more, and that's hard with the mounds and mounds of homework crushing my creativity and my muse.

Well, I hope you like this installment of Destiny of A Prophecy. Oh, by the way, I'm on the lookout for a beta 'cause apparently mine went poof. I would also like a beta for Prove Them Wrong and for any other stories my twisted mind throws out.

Chapter Five: New Arrivals

* * *

"How DARE they humiliate me like that? That stupid slut!" Kuwabara sighed as he tried to tune out Kayko's ranting. He was sick of all this. If only _she_ wasn't at risk, then he would be able to have a life again. He wanted more than anything to just be able to tell Yusuke or Kurama, even Hiei, about what his _master_ was planning. He truly pitied Kurama's cousin. She was, after all, their main target. More than one of the members of the little 'organization' had something against her. It made you wonder what she did to deserve such treatement from them. 

"Sorry to interrupt you, Kayko, but didn't Master say that we had to go to the meeting to give them our observations today?"

Kayko stopped for a second and looked at him, puzzled before realization dawned on her.

"Oh yeah, let's go. I can't wait to tell them that Yusuke is with that bitch Yukina. Then they can hurt both him and Hiei. I'll be sure to get a reward for telling them that."

Kuwabara sighed and opened up a portal with the powers bestowed upon him by their master. He walked through after Kayko did and found himself in huge, dark chamber, with the only light being near their master. Sitting with his master were three other beings. One looked a a very tiny bit like Kurama's cousin, but this woman was filled with hatred, and she was sitting very close to his master. The next two looked saddened to be there. One was a male with raven hair and bright indigo eyes, sitting next to him was a beautiful demoness with black hair and swirled red-blue eyes. They both looked as if they would rather kill themselves than be there.

Kuwabara and Kayko walked up and kneeled in front of their master, noticing two others doing the same thing.

The first was a girl, obviously kitsune, who had black hair with faint violet streaks and solid black ears and tail. She had on dark grey haori and hakama with a katana strapped to her side. The second was a male, but they could not make out any distinguishing features besides gender. The twos' body posture spoke volumes of the self-hatred the two had for being there.

"What is the report from the palace?"

The female spoke up. "Nothing out of the usual except a disturbance between an unknown being and the royalty."

The one who looked like Kurama's cousin spoke next in a snide tone. "What do you mean, unknown being? Obviously you would know what she is."

"She seemed like…a mix of things both good and evil."

"That's not possible. A mix of good and evil powers would cancel each other out and probably kill the user."

"I know only what I saw."

"Who were her companions?"

"One, as a kitsune kit perched on her shoulder. The other I do not know, for he was hidden in the shadows."

"Could it be that my little miko has finally come back? I shall surely kill her this time," Kuwabara heard their master say.

"And, you other two, what of the Reikai Tantei?"

Kayko spoke up. "Urameshi found a new girl and I saw the Forbidden Child with a unknown woman who actually had a child. They humiliated me in public. What should we do?"

"Work on causing tension in the group. We need to break them apart. Same with the royalty, cause tension and division among them, try to break alliances."

All four spies nodded and bowed before disappearing into portals. The indigo-eyed male who had remained silent during the meeting spoke up. "How much longer until our 'debt' is paid?"

"Are you in a rush? Are you forgetting about your little girl and your son? We wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would we?"

The quickly shook their heads and sighed when the master and the look-alike left the room.

"We have to get out of this."

"I know, koi. Do you think _she_ could help us? It has been 500 years."

"We will see. For now, we must remain hidden in the shadows."

oOo

Anei briskly strode down the corridors of the palace of the King of Makai, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She went into the gardens and found who she was looking for.

"Tsuki! There you are! Did you forget what day it is, sister?"

"No, Anei, I didn't."

"How was your last mission?"

"It was okay."

"Tsuki," she warned, "did you get injured?"

"Hey, _I'm_ the one that should be worried for you, Makai's top general. I'm the oldest!"

"By 1 minute 18 seconds exactly! And you're the one who gets injured more."

"So?" The women looked at each other for a second before breaking out into peels of laughter.

oOo

Sesshoumaru had been enjoying a peaceful day in the gardens when he heard a _very_ unwelcome noise. The all-too-familiar banter between his top general and his top spy, the Terrible Twins, his own personal name for them. He walked around the corner and suppressed a groan. They were dressed identical today and he hadn't heard them talking, now he couldn't tell them apart!

Things got even worse when they started whispering together, a very bad sign for him. They nodded in some kind of agreement and they walked away from each other. He knew they didn't want him to see them hide because they had different powers. He knew that his general would be hiding in the shadows, stalking him, while her sister, his top spy would be invisible as long as she was in the light. The two looked the same, but couldn't be more different.

His general was a better fighter, while her sister was more adept at gathering information on spy details. They both were highly intelligent and loved to confuse him. They weren't many ways to tell them apart, especially when they were dressed identical and hiding their scents.

"Oh, Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru quickly turned around to find the first of his annoyers standing behind him.

"Fluffy, I'm over here." Sesshoumaru looked to his side and there stood the other one. He quickly analyzed their appearances and discovered one thing different about them. Their eyes were different shades of purple! He had finally got them. But, who had the darker eyes?

He pondered over it for a moment and figured it out. A twinkle in his eye, he announced his new found knowledge.

"I know who is who."

oOo

Anei was having a lot of fun annoying Sesshoumaru, it was a game for her twin sister, Tsuki, and her. Kitsune _loved_ games. They had agreed to dress identical that day and play a prank on Fluffy, as they called him. Boy, were they surprised after they attempted to confuse them and he declared after a moment that he knew who they were! They had their scents masked and had made sure they looked the same before sneaking up on him.

"How is that?" her sister asked, standing off to the side of Fluffy.

"I will not tell you how I know, but I will tell you that you," he pointed at Anei standing in front of him, "are my general and you," he pointed to her sister, "are my spy."

They looked at each other in amazement before smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"You got us," Anei conceded, "for now at least."

"Good one Fluffy-nii-san!" Her sister exclaimed. She always called him Nii-san since she found out that he was a giant teddy bear of an inu, when out of battle of course.

"Yup, good one Fluff-sama. We'll have it figured out by next time, don't you worry. She smirked at him, showing her fangs, not noticing him staring at her mouth. After a second, she finally noticed.

"What is their something on my face that you have a problem with?"

"Only your big mouth, but that is easily remedied."

"HEY!"

"Hey, sis?"

"Yes, Tsuki?" Anei asked sweetly. Her older sister gulped. The sweet voice was never good, it meant trouble, big trouble. The only thing that was worse was that her target seemed to be Fluffy-nii-san. A fight between those two never turned out good.

"Ummm…didn't we have something important to do right now?"

"And what would that be?"

"You know..that thing."

"No, I do not recall. Whatever it is can't be that important and can be put off until later." Her eyes took on an angry glint. She _hated_ when Sesshoumaru made fun of her and Tsuki couldn't figure out why. Sesshoumaru was like an older brother to them, but lately she wasn't so sure about the relationship between her king and her sister. It seemed very…tense. But that could have been the bigest understatment of the year.

"Yes, your big mouth, general. Got a problem?"

"Maybe I do."

"And what would you do about it?"

"Spar?"

"Sure. After lunch?"

"Great. Be ready. You lose today."

"Don't be so sure of that. You've never won before."

"Neither have you. As I recall, all of our matches were ties."

Tsuki stood their helplessly as they argued. Thankfully, a spar would diffuse their frustration at each other. Even Sesshoumaru enjoyed his verbal spars, not to mention physical ones, with her sister. They never really meant any of the barbs they sent to each other. Tsuki sighed. It was going to be a long day.

oOo

After the group had watched their movie, they split their separate ways. Yusuke was walking Yukina home and Hiei was folowing them to make sure Yusuke didn't pull any 'funny business'. Kagome and Shippou started to walk over to Kurama's house to see if he had wisened up in the months that they had been gone. He was finishing high school this week and she really did want to be there for him. It was just so hard. She dihated people trying to dictate her life, but she hated putting people in danger even more. If she stayed near Kurama and her Aunt Shiori then they would end up paying the price of being associated with her.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome had already reached Kurama's house. She brought her fist up and was about to knock on the door when she heard voices in the house coming to the door. Swiftly, she moved into the shadows cast by the house and camouflaged herself and her son to watch whoever it was that was walking out of the house. It was her Aunt Shiori and a man. They were talking in loud, angry tones.

"How could you do this to me! We've only been married six months and already you prove your infidelity!" Shiori yelled. Kagome was shocked! Her Aunt Shiori was married! She had obviously missed a lot in the months she was gone. Coming back to reality, she saw the man raise his fist, about to bring it down on her aunt. Reacting without thinking, Kagome leapt out of her hiding spot and grabbed his fist befor it could touch her aunt.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A nightmare," she replied. And she certainly looked like one. Her eyes were dark red in her anger with thick black markings around her eyes. Her ink black hair floated around her in a supernatural breeze. She squeezed his hand, shattering it, cocked her fist and slammed it into the guy's face. Kagome glared down at him. He ran off as soon as he recovered, Shippou's foxfire making his ass nice and toasty. Kagome turned back to her aunt, her eyes a mix between blue and purple.

"Kagome?"

Kagome let out a small smile and nodded. "Aunt Shiori."

Shiori hugged her niece as hard as she could, as if to make sure she was real.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of been there for me, Kagome. Please, come in. And is that strong, young boy my Shippou?"

Shippou puffed out his chest, feeling important. "Of course, Aunt Shiori."

"Can I see how big you've gotten in your _other_ form?"

Shippou looked around carefully. "Only if we go inside and eat cookies first," he whispered mischievously. Kagome smiled down at her son, he was still so cute. All of what they had been through so far had not affected him as much as she thought it would and for that she was extremely grateful.

Kagome followed her son and aunt into the house as her aunt got out a glass of milk and some cookies for Shippou.

"Not to much, Shippou. Remember last time," she warned her son. He just looked at her with his expertise: the big innocent puppy eyes. But Kagome just gave him a stern look and he reluctantly nodded his head in aquiscense.

"Aunt Shiori, is Kurama home?"

"No, he said that he had to go out and find Hiei."

"So did he explain everything that he does to you?"

"Yes. I was very disappointed in him for not telling me sooner, but I forgive him. He was just scared of me rejecting him."

"I'm glad everything worked out. Aunt Shiori, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?"

"Of course, Kagome." they walked into the living room and sat down.

"Aunt Shiori, who was that man?"

"He was my husband. We married about half a year ago. Kurama never liked himand it caused a rift between us. He's been spending less and less time at home. And now this. I found out that he has been cheating on me since before we even got married. I only just confronted him about it tonight. I can't believe that he was going to hit me." Kagome comforted Shiori as she broke down from just realizing what happened. Kagome whispered words of comfort to her as she cried her relief.

"What if he comes back?" she finally asked, terror in her voice.

oOo

Kurama headed home after not being able to find his best friend. Youko was bothering him even more about finding Kagome, so he was going to ask Hiei to come with him to visit Makai and track down Kagome and Sess. He let out a small growl in frustration. Where could that baka fire demon be?

He walked up to the door of his house, hands shoved in his pockets, as he absentmindedly noticed that some of the flowers were smashed and some of the garden decorations had been knocked down. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out his housekey and inserted it into the lock. Opening the door, he heard the grightened voice of hs mother say, "What if he comes back?"

Kurama rushed as fast as he could towards the living room where he heard his mother's voice. He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. There, in front of him, was his sobbing mother being comforted by Kagome and Shippou. He had so many questions running through his head, but one made it through.

"What in the hell happened?"

Kagome looked up at him as if she was expecting him.

"Take a guess," she said unemotionally.

"Let's see, does it have something to do with that deceitful bastard she married?" Kurama snarled, his eyes flashing gold.

"Calm down Kurama, you too, Youko," she said placatingly. Her eyes were swirling blue and gold, with slight hints of purple, as she used her miko powers to calm Youko's youki. Kurama visibly calmed and reigned in his emotions.

"What happened?" he repeated in a quieter tone.

"That bastard was apparently cheating on her and she found out. I was coming over for a visit and I discovered your mother throwing the ass out. He was about to hit her, but I stopped him," Kagome ended in a slight snarl, her eyes flashing red. Youko took over Kurama and he, too, snarled.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard, but first I'm gonna scare him so bad he pisses himself."

"The scaring part is taken care of and you don't want to kill him because he is under human laws, not youkai. Youkai never dishonor their mates in such a way!" Kagome clamed herself down before repeating the caming process for Youko using her miko powers. Shiori felt reassured that she had such great protectors even though she could take care of herself in most situations.

"Aunt Shiori?"

"Yes, Kagome?" Shiori asked, much calmer than before.

"If I had the shrine rebuilt, would you mind taking care of it when I am out on business?"

"I would be honored. But what about in the mean time?"

"I am sure that Genkai would not mind another temporary tenant for awhile. She owes me anyway."

"Alright."

Youko came out of his mikoki-induced stupor and realized that Kagome was back. He stepped forward and picked her up in his arms, squeezing her tight.

"Kags, never do that to me again. I was worried sick! So was Kurama. Why didn't you send a message or something? And just what were you doing for so long?"

"You..ko…can't…breathe… ." Youko quickly set Kagome down on her feet, allowing her to regain her breath.

"Well, Mr. Inquisition, I didn't send a message because, if you remember, I was just a little pissed off at the time. And while I was gone I was training and searching for Sess, who I just found by the way, you'll never guess who he is."

"Who? I wouldn't be surprised if that tyrant took over all the realms and we just don't realize it," Youko said good-naturedly.

"Just Makai, actually," an unidentified, smooth, silky voice cut in, "The others are being worked on."

* * *

Remember at least 10 reviews before next chapter, that goes for all of my stories.

And: I'm on the lookout for a beta! Plus, special cookies AND brownies to whoever can guess who the new voice is.

Thank you all for reading!


	6. Sadness and Confusion Reign

Hey everyone! I have to make this quick as I have to go grab a few hours sleep before school. I'm sorry for the late update and everything but I've had a lot of homework and I've had mono for the last month. So it's back to school for me and back to homework. I'm also in the process of writing my own book, so it may be a while before the next update. Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't be writing my own book or writing this so there.

Remember at least 10 reviews before the next update.

* * *

In the spacious, immaculate dojo in the palace of the king of Makai, some extremely disturbing noises were heard.

CRASH!

BOOM!

"BASTARD!"

Well, there's the answer: Anei and Sesshoumaru were at it again. For the millionth time, or was it the billionth? Tsuki was getting _very_ exasperated. They were at it again! All because of some stupid childish insult! She had to question their maturity and sanity at times like these. And she had to question the relationship between those two. Sesshoumaru was like an older brother to her, after all he had taken her and Anei in when they were young kits, but something changed as her and her sister grew older. The relationship between Anei and Sesshoumaru had become strained and they were constantly on their toes around each other, trading insults and picking fights. Why did things have to be so complicated?

BANG!

"What, Fluffy, are you scared?"

"You wish, vixen."

_CLANG_!

Tsuki looked over and saw that they had gotten rid of each other's weapons and were now fighting hand-to-hand. She raised an eyebrow in amusement. This was new, usually they just fought with swords. It would be interesting to see who was best in hand-to-hand.

Tsuki's fun was interrupted when a guard came over and whispered some disturbing information in her ear. Seeing as Anei and Sesshoumaru were occupied, Tsuki, as third-in-command, had to take care of things. She got up and rushed off to the main gate.

oOo

Anei was getting frustrated. First she loses her twin katana and, even though she had gotten rid of Tokujin at the same time, they kept fighting. Swiftly, she dodged a chop coming towards her neck and sent a kick to Sesshoumaru's midsection, her foot landing on it's target.

Sesshoumaru was also getting annoyed and sped up his movements, hoping to surprise his general, and failing. There was a reason that she was his general after all: she was his equal in fights. When his chop missed and she retaliated by kicking him, he was winded and pissed off. Never before had their fights escalated to this point. He lunged for her, but she did a quick backflip, getting out of the way. He lunged again and succeeded in grabbing her shoulder, but he couldn't stop his momentum and ended up in a blackmail-worthy position.

His momentum had knocked them both over, him on top of her. And, as if the fates had decided that that wasn't enough, his lips were pressed up against hers. He quickly shut his eyes and put a little more pressure into the kiss, coaxing her into it. Slowly, her eyes also drifted shut, returning the kiss. Sesshoumaru was practically purring. After about thirty seconds, Anei apparently realized what was going on and shoved him off of her.

Anei's face was bright cherry red as she slowly backed away.

"Anei…wait…" Sesshoumaru implored softly.

"I'll not be one of your playthings, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"And, what does that mean, general?"

Anei stiffened. So that was how it was going to be. "I beg for your forgiveness, milord. Excuse me," she said formally. Anei quickly gathered her twin katana and rushed out of the dojo, using her magic to cover the scent of her tears. Sesshoumaru stood their for a moment, surprised. Tsuki then reappeared, looking for Sesshoumaru. She was surprised to see her lord standing there looking puzzled and her sister no where in sight.

"Sesshoumaru, come quickly, there is a matter demanding your attention."

He nodded, gathered Tokujin, and followed the spy out of the dojo.

oOo

Anei swiftly ran out of the castle to her favorite hot spring nearby. As she was passing thorugh the gates, she noticed a noble's carriage and the aura and scent of a female inu youkai. The female was probably there to try to gain the status of Sesshoumaru's mate. Those bitches really annoyed her. Not only because she was in love with Sesshoumaru, but because they treated her like a servant girl, she was the General of Makai dammit! That's right, she _was_ in love with Sesshoumaru.

At first, Anei had believed it was a passing infatuation because he was powerful and she was around him a lot. But then she had realized that she loved every little thing about him, even his faults which he hid so well. The kiss they had just shared sealed it. Her sister always wondered why she didn't call him "Fluffy-nii-san" or something similar. Well, there was her answer, not that she would ever find out.

Anei finally made it to her hot spring, only to find it occupied by two females. One of which was her little sister, Kit. She suppressed her aura and scent, making he undetectable. The other woman in the hot spring looked a little like the demon she had seen in the forest with the kitsune kit.

"So, what information do you have for me today," the look-alike sneered.

"Well, mistress, the spies are picking up tidbits of information about your plots, you may have a leak somewhere."

"That is obvious. Go on."

"There were rumors about your prisoners."

"Which ones?"

"The humans."

"Damn. What else?"

"The one you are looking for burst into the meeting of the lords with two others. She displayed amazing powers before leaving. She seemed disturbed about something."

"That's very good news. Perhaps your debt will be repaid faster than I thought. I suppose the puppy told you about the meeting." Kit nodded. Anei looked on in shock. Her own sister! "Faithful as always. And he still has no idea of the spell." The woman laughed cruelly for a moment. "Any other news?"

Kit looked hesitant. "One other thing," she said slowly.

"Well, what is it?"

"The general and the king were kissing in the dojo."

The woman looked surprised. "Well, well. The Ice Prince finally has a weakness. We shall exploit it. Spread the message among the others to look for any weaknesses in the gereral. She is your sister, correct?"

Kit nodded, self-hatred on her face.

"Good. Talk to her about it. Say the whole castle knows. We may be able to get the _King_ with this."

Anei couldn't stand it anymore, she raced back to the castle. Ripping past the main gates, she rushed up to Sesshoumaru's study, only to stop outside of the door. It was cracked open and she peeked in, listening in. The female inu youkai was in there. Anei was amazed. She was perfect. She had dark purple hair reaching down to her knees. Her kimono fit in all the right places. Anei couldn't see her face, but she guessed that it was just as beautiful.

"As you can see, I have the status, class, beauty, and the rest of the credentials. We would be a perfect couple. That much is obvious." The female got up and moved around his desk and sat in front of him. Her kimono seemed to bunch up slightly as she sat.

"You do seem to have all of the necessary requirements…"

At this Anei straightened up and knocked on the door.

"For give me my lord, but I have news."

"Come in, general."

Anei walked in and saw the disgust written all over the woman's face. Sesshoumaru had a slightly annoyed look in his face. _'Probably 'cause I interrupted his time with his future mate.'_

"I was on a walk outside of the castle when I overheard two female voices. Apparently, we have spies reporting back to some woman who looks like the one I met in the forest with the kitsune kit."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Anything else?"

"Do you have some spare paper and pen?"

"Yes." He handed it to her. She scribbled something down and signed it.

"Here you go." She handed the paper to him.

"What is this?" he asked skimming it.

"My resignation." His eyes flashed red in anger.

"Why are you resigning?"

"Personal reasons, milord.

"Then be gone. You do realize that you will not be welcome back into the castle now on penalty of death, correct?"

"Yes. I understand the consequences."

He nodded, his eyes flashing with something for a moment. _'Was that hurt?' _she thought bewildered.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Leave," the female commanded.

"Good luck, my king," Anei said sadly. _'I can't let you get hurt because of me and my foolish dreams and actions.'_ She walked out of the study to gather her things and leave for good.

Little did she know that she had projected that last thought to Sesshoumaru, leaving him confused.

oOo

_"Just Makai, actually," an unidentified, smooth, silky voice cut in, "The others are being worked on."_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, looking at the man standing there with a woman behind him.

"I should have known you would not recognize me. I am wounded Kagome-sama."

Kagome took in the man's appearance. Indigo eyes swirling with mischief. Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. A familiar grin on his face.

"Miroku?" she asked slowly.

"Who else?"

She let a small smile over come her face. Shippou jumped towards him and landed n his shoulder.

"Who's that behind you, Miroku?" she asked.

"This my mate, Kagura."

Shippou jumped off of his shoulder and onto Kagome's, who had stood up with her eyes narrowed.

"What changed, Kagura?"

"I got my heart back from the vile hanyou."

"So you got your desire, ne?" Kagome cocked her to the side cutely.

Kagura stepped forward and smiled warmly, nodding.

Miroku looked in between his mate and old friend.

"What is going on here?"

"Well…" Kagome started.

_oOo FLASHBACK oOo_

_Kagome was making her way thorugh the woods with an injured arm. A bothersome mantis youkai had attacked her. She had killed it, but it managed to cut her arm pretty bad and the rest of the group was no where to be found. _

_Finding a hot spring, Kagome stopped to clean her wound and take a bath. She didn't have her pack with her, but she would make do. She was about to undress when the wind picked up and Kagura came down on her feather with Kanna and Kohaku on board._

_"Look who it is, the little miko with none of her protectors around to save her."_

_"Remember what we are here for, Kagura."_

_"Yes, I know, Kanna. Miko, we need your help."_

_Kagome stood there in shock._

_"Why do you want my help?" she asked suspiciously._

_"Because you are the only one that Naraku fears. Please help us, Shikon no Miko."_

_"Only on one condition."_

_They all cringed. "What would that be?"_

_Kagome smiled and they started regretting their decision to go to her for help._

_"Call me Kagome."_

_Kagura smiled in relief. "No problem."_

_"Now, how can I help you?"_

_"Well-"_

_"KAGOME!" A voice was heard in the distance._

_"I shall contact you another time. Goodbye for now, Kagome."_

_She nodded and started walking to where the voices were coming from as the trio on the feather took off into the sky."_

_oOo END FLASHBACK oOo_

"Wow, So, Kagome, that whole time you were secretly helping and getting information from Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku?" Shippou asked.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "We became great friends. Kagura once confided in me that she found Miroku very handsome and she said that she wouldn't mind having him as her mate."

Kagura blushed as Miroku looked at her appreciatively.

"How are Kanna and Kohaku, Kagura?"

"They mated a few centuries ago, but they are now in hiding."

"Why?" Kagome gasped.

"Because there is new, or is it old, evil surfacing. That is why we are here. We need your help, Kagome."

"What can I do?" They looked at each other, nodding, before pulling up the sleeve of their right arm. There was the mark of the spider in the sickly purple color of miasma imprinted on their skin.

"Onigumo," Kagome breathed.

"We cannot say as long as the marks are on us. Please, if it is not too much to ask, will you try to remove them?"

"How did you get them in the first place?"

"They threatened the lives of our children. They are still in danger."

Kagome gasped. "Of course I will help."

Her eyes changed into a magnificent gold color and silver wings sprouted from her back. She laid a hand on each mark and closed her eyes in concentration. A golden light surrounded the three and Shippou, Shiori, and Kurama, who had overthrown Youko's control of his body, looked on in awe and confusion, and then in fear as a dark, violent purple glow the color of miasma started fighting against the gold. This continued on for several minutes before the gold slowly started to overcome the purple.

Then, the gold smothered the purple in a burst of strength and the resulting light almost blinded the onlookers. When the glow died down, Kagome was back to normal and Miroku and Kagura were looking at their arms in awe. The mark was gone! They were free!

"Kagome, thnak you so much-" Miroku was cut off as Kagome swayed and started to fall to the ground. Kagura conjured some wind to cushion the fall and it thankfully worked. She was lowered gently to the ground, and, upon landing, everyone rushed over to her to check her vitals. They found that she was okay and all sighed in relief.

"So, is it gone?"

"Yes, thank Kami!"

"What happened?" a cold voice cut in, sounding alarmed.

oOo

Anei was miserable. She had quickly gathered her things, left a note for Tsuki with a trusted servant, and left as fast as she could. As soon as she was out of the castle, she had contacted the prince of Reikai, Koenma, and asked for a visa to live in Ningenkai. When he asked why, she had replied that she didn't have a job in Makai and wished to open a martial arts dojo for humans so they coud learn to defend themselves. Koenma gave her a visa without too much fuss, saying he would have some people check into it occasionally.

As soon as she had stepped foot into Ningenkai, with a disguise on, of course, she had felt a burst of energy that felt vaguely familiar. She checked to see if anyone was around and, seeing that no one was, she sped off to the energy source.

When she got there, she saw the woman from the forest with her fox kit, a kitsune avatar, a human that felt…off, and two mated wind demons. The only problem was that she was on the ground and apparently suffering from power overload. Anei had gone through it along with her sister and it wasn't exactly pleasant. The person; human,demon, or otherwise; would use their powers only to suffer from an overload. They had to be cared for immediately and given an outlet for their powers while their bodies adjusted to the influx.

"What happened?" she asked in a cold voice, knowing that she sounded slightly alarmed.

Everone looked towards her in surprise and confusion.

Shippou then apparently recognized her and spoke out. "Hey, I remember you! You're that kitsune from the forest in Makai. Didn't you say you were the general or something for Sesshoumaru?"

"Not anymore, kit. Now, what happened to your Okaa?"

He looked over at the two wind demons for a second, who nodded, and continued.

"Well, Miroku and Kagura over their came looking for help from Haha-ue because this bad guy, Onigumo, forced them to take this mark that controlled them or else he would kill their children. Haha-ue said that she would remove the marks and then her eyes glowed gold and silver wings sprouted from her back. Then, she glowed gold and then an icky purple color like miasma started to fight her, but she won and now the marks are gone. But, then she fainted and now I'm worried about her." The kit frowned at this point and looked at his mama in worry.

Anei's façade melted away at the kit's words abut his mother. She smiled at him reassuringly saying, "Don't worry, little one. You're mother will be just fine, she just needs to adjust to her power levels. She'll be up in no time."

Shippou smiled up to her hopefully.

oOo

Tsuki was distraught. Her sister, her twin, had left and could not come back! All she had given her was a note that only somewhat explained her departure. She could not hold it back anymore and started sobbing, the note clutched in her hand.

"Tsuki-imouto, what is wrong?"

Tsuki looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing at the door of her room.

"Oh, aniki, she's gone!"

He came in her room and sat down next to her.

"Are you speaking of Anei?"

"Who else?"

"She…resigned and had to leave immediately. It is a custom."

Tsuki looked at him angrily, standing up and moving away from him.

"You cold-hearted bastard. It-it's because of you that she left. Now it all makes sense."

Sesshoumaru had the decency to look guilty.

"Just answer me one thing. Did you agree to mate the inu?"

"Not yet."

Tsuki's eyes hardened. "Does that mean you will?"

"I may or may not."

"Sesshoumaru, open your eyes before it's too late. I'm not the only one with spies in this castle and more are coming in. Look at your new _visitor_ for instance."

With that Tsuki left a shocked Sesshoumaru just sitting there. He looked down and saw the note written in beautiful kanji lying there. Recognizing Anei's distinct writing style, he picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Tsuki,_

_I have left and for that I am sorry, but I had to leave to protecct those I hold dearest in my heart…_

* * *

Luv y'all! Ta ta for now!


End file.
